Changing Past, Forgotten Future
by Shadow T. Novak
Summary: When The Future Is In Ruins, One Unlikely Boy Goes To The Past To Try To Change It And Save The People He Cares About Most. In This Story Comes Fights, Deception, Betrayal, And The Arival Of An Enemy That Not Even The Guardians Are Sure They Can Beat.. NO PAIRINGS. Rated T For Bunnys Mouth.
1. Dark the stars and Dark the moon

_**Dark the stars and dark the moon,  
Hush the night and the morning loon,  
Tell the horses and beat on your drum,  
Gone their master, gone their son..**_

_Run. Breath. Swing. Kill. Run. Breath. Swing. Kill. Stop. Turn. Freeze. Yell. Fall. Get Up. Run. Breath. Swing. Kill. _Two figures quickly entered a room and shut the door behind them, panting hard and baracading the door. One of them went quickly to a shelf while the other sat down, still trying to catch their breath and looking at a globe in sadness. The globe that used to be so filled with lights, so wonderful, was now dark and lightless. The others had fallen long ago, now it was just them two. The one over at the shelf pulled out a snowglobe and one of his sword, tossing the sword to the other one, who quickly caught it.

"I'm going to send you far away from here. Somewhere that he won't be able to get you. Only you can change the future, and you need to do it. Stop this future from ever happening. Stop it, and make sure that everything is going to be good." The other said, a think russian accent filling his tone as he handed the snow globe to the one sitting down, who looked it over. It was a bizzare color, a swirl of blue and green and yellow all together and it made him want the others back and alive and with them. Without the belief they needed, they were just human, and the others had fallen to him long ago. He looked up at the Russian man.

"What about you?" he asked. He didn't want to loose another one of his friends.. his family.. And if he had too go alone, what was the man he considered a father going to do? The russian man clapped a hand on the others shoulder, which was covered in a beige trench coat.

"I am going to distract them enough to let you get away." The man said, smiling widely at him. He sucked in a breathe, looking at the door where the things they were running from were trying desperately to get through, neighing and hoove stamping could be heard even through the door. The russian followed the others gaze and settled on the door. The other looked at him with wide eyes, his blue-grey eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"You can't! You'll be killed, North!" The other said and North Saint Nicholas, who used to be known as Santa Claus, smiled softly and tiredly. North went to one knee and pulled the other into a hug and the other hugged him tight.

"I am very tired. Everyone we used to know, they are all gone. Tooth.. Bunny.. Sandy.. Jack.. You are our last hope. Our only hope left. You need to survive and change the future. I know you used to be evil.. I know you used to control them and you know how much pain they can cause, but you must live on.. Change the future so none of this happens to us.." North said softly and took the globe from the other, whispering into it and throwing it onto the floor just as the door burst open and the Nightmares came through. North smiled at the other.

"Go.. You have our gifts, you have what you need.. Fix all of this.. Keep it from happening.." North said and turned around, raising his only sword as he heard the other go into the portal. Hearing the portal close, North closed his eyes and sighed, opening them to face the Nightmares.

"_Good Luck, Kozmotis.."_

_**Dark the stars and dark the moon,  
Hush the night and the morning loon,  
Tell the horses and beat on your drum,  
Gone their master, gone their son..**_


	2. Hush the night and the morning loon,

_**Dark the oceans, dark the sky,  
Hush the whales and the ocean tide,  
Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum,  
Gone their master, gone their son..**_

It was suppose to be a normal day for the Guardians. They had just won another battle against Pitch and they were gonna celebrate. Everything was how it was suppose to be. Bunny and Jack were arguing, and Jack had just started ignoring the Rabbit, making the other even more angry than before. Tooth was watching all of this with a little smile and a laugh here or there, rolling her eyes at their antics. Sandy was watching the globe, drinking eggnog and smiling as he listened to their fight. North was laughing hard and telling the two to break it up and just get along for once.

"How am I suppose to get along with him!? All he ever does is freeze my egg hunts, ruin my easters, and mess with my hear non-stop!" Bunny was now yelling at North, looking even more frustrated. Jack rolled his eyes and turned to the other. "Kids like snow during Easter, Kangaroo. Besides, it leaves you with more hiding places, so why are you even complaining?" Jack teased the other, raising an eyebrow at him and the Rabbit sputtered and tried to grab hold of a reason, quickly failing.

"Well that doesn't matter at the moment! What I'm saying is that you shouldn't mess around like you did in this battle!" Bunny growled at Jack, who rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Well, we won didn't we? Pitch has been defeated and everything's good for the time being. So get rid of whatever stick is up your butt and have some fun for once." Jack teased again and Bunny growled, starting to stomp forward. He was gonna show that boy what stick was where, by shoving his up his own butt.

But Bunny was never able to do as he was going to because just was he was took a step, a portal opened and a boy tumbled out of the portal onto the Rabbit. The others were shocked into silence as the portal closed and the boy jumped back from being on the rabbit. Even Jack was silent as they stared at the boy who had both Jacks staff and one of Norths swords pointed at them, watching them all as Bunny slowly got up, freezing when he saw the boy. They all looked the boy over closely.

He had blonde hair that went down to his jaw and tear-filled blue-gray eyes. He had on no shoes or socks, and his feet were cut up and bruised badly. He donned a pair of blue jeans that fit him perfectly and a black shirt covered by a beige trench coat that went down to his knees. He was pale, deathly so, and his hands were also cut up and bruised. But it was the look in his eyes that had them all silent for the time being. They had a look in them, a look of survival and pain, but not the physical kind. Emotional Pain. Pain from watching ones you care about die.

And He currently was looking at them like they were suppose to be dead.

* * *

_**January 27, 2017**_

The sky was black. Red streaks came and went and the world was in shambles. The worlds population had been cut in half and was slowly dropping as time passed slowly. Children had long ago stopped believing, and a boy, no older looking than 17, walked through a glass covered street. The town he was in had long since been abandoned, and with all the children no longer believing, he had changed, turning back to what he had been before he became immortal, what he had looked like before then.

It was cold when he had woken, and it was still cold, getting colder by the minute. The boy huddled his trench coat closer to him and looked up when a portal opened. They were still alive? But he had thought.. Well.. It didn't matter what he had thought, cause he had been wrong. They didn't die when they were no longer believed in at all, they just turned human. The boy watched in suspicion and caution as North and the other Guardians came through the portal. The last time he had seen them was when they had defeated him and sent him back underground to be destroyed.

"North. Guardians." The boy greeted them suspiciously, and they had the decency to look sheepish. After all, they had sent him to be killed, and then this had happened, proving he wasn't the worst threat. No, they had ignored the worst threat for him.

"Kozmotis. We need your help, if you are willing to help us. We know that you no longer are under the power of the Nightmares, and we know now that there is a greater threat. People are being killed by the Nightmares and their new ruler, and you are the only one who knows how to truly kill them, or at least keep them away for the time being. We need you and we need your knowledge. We would be honored if you would help us." North said, looking at the boy, Kozmotis, pleadingly. Kozmotis looked at them all one by one and saw that they all needed- no, wanted- his help. Kozmotis sighed.

"Fine. But I'm going to need a weapon, and we're going to need a base."

* * *

"Who the hell are you!?" The guy looked up at the rabbit he had knocked down, coming out of his memories to see that they were all still staring at him. Was he that interesting? Well, he guessed he was, considering they had never met him in this form and he had just come from a portal of Norths, even though the Russian was right there.

"That depends. What year is it?" He asked and they all blinked, looking at one another. Was this guy for real? What year was it? North looked at the weapons that the guy carried, Jacks Staff and one of his own swords, both of them looking battle worn, and seemed to figure it out. "You are not from this year, are you?" North asked the guy, stepping forward and the guy stepped back, raising his sword to Norths face.

"What year is it." The guy demanded and Jack rolled his eyes. This was getting annoying. "The year is 2012. Why?" Jack told the guy and his eyes widened. "Amazing.. The globe didn't send me to a different place.. It sent me to a different time.." The guy said softly, as if talking to himself and they all blinked, confused and shocked, though North just looked like a suspicion of his was proven true.

"What year are you from.." Tooth said, looking weary and scared. The guy seemed to curse himself in his mind as he sighed and looked at the ground, lowering the sword before looking at them all, eyes looking haunted and tear-filled again. "I'm from the year 2017. I was sent here by a dying mans wish to change our.. my.. future." The guy said and closed his pain-filled eyes. "My name is Kozmotis Pitchiner." the guy said, sounding choked up and sad.

* * *

Kozmotis expected them to attack him, though he was sure that he could send them to the ground, unconscious, within moments. He expected to be horrified, disgusted, angry. He expected them to send him back to be killed by the one who had killed them and would kill him. What he had not expected, was what they did do. Kozmotis' eyes widened as he felt himself be pulled into a hug. He was being hugged.

He looked up at the Russian who was staring at him with knowledge and sad eyes. He knew. The Russian knew that his future self had sent him here. Kozmotis let his weapons drop from his hands and grabbed the Russians suit, letting it all out. All the pain. All the sadness. All the shock that everyone in his time was gone. Soon though, he pulled away, shaking his head and picking up his weapons.

"Does this mean that.." Bunny couldn't finish his sentence and the look in Kozmotis eyes said it all. They were all gone in his time. "How.." Kozmotis sighed, lowering his head. He didn't want to tell them. He didn't want to relive it. The pain that he had gone through. The sadness and the pain and the horror. He didn't want to go through it again. But he had too. They had to know..

And He would tell them..

_**Dark the oceans, dark the sky,  
Hush the whales and the ocean tide,  
Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum,  
Gone their master, gone their son..**_


End file.
